Historias Cortas de Harry Potter
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Bien son historias de la pareja de HarryHermione, son one-shot, cada una independiente de la anterior, cuando haya algun lemon avisare... 3 capitulos colgados a la vez: Eternidad y Proteccion I y II!
1. Pasión CASILEMON

Ejem… Bueno despues de mucho tiempo de ausencia, aki llega la Jire con unas istorias cortas, bien os explicare la mecanica: Las historias son de la pareja Harry/Hermione, pero no es una historia continuada, cada capitulo es independiente del anterior, no va a tener nada k ver, solamente se parecera en la pareja, repito, cada capitulo es independiente del anterior, no va a tener nada k ver, excepto un historia k tendra dos partes, pero eso ya os avisare cnd sea esa historia . Bueno sin mas dilacion os dejo con la primera, son cortas asi k no espereis historias muy largas. Adios!!!

* * *

**PASION**

Sintio unas manos viajar en las curvas de su cintura para descansar en su vientre, su aliento lo notaba cerca de su oido provocandola un estremecimiento a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, logrando con eso que las manos apretaran su agarre sobre su vientre al notar que el cuerpo entre sus manos temblaba.

Sus propias manos ascendieron desde sus costados hasta tocar las manos que la apresaban, entonces oyo la voz de él, ronca por la pasion.

-Me vuelves loco…-

Acto seguido su boca mordio suave pero lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que fuera una tortura y sacando un pequeño gemido de la garganta de ella, que mas parecia un leve siseso.

Mientras una de sus manos se entrelazaba con la de ella, la otra levantaba la blusa y se aventuraba a investigar por el paisaje oculto.

Su boca paso a torturar el cuello logrando dejar marcas rojas a lo largo de todo su recorrido, marcas, que después pasarian a ser pequeños morados que con el tiempo se harian mas notorios.

Poco a poco la dio la vuelta para coger sus mejillas con sus varoniles manos y bajar y ultrajar su boca con un beso puro, que solo transmitia amor.

Las manos de ella descansaban en su bien formado torso, debido al ejercicio fisico, para dirigirse a meter las manos en su camiseta y quitarsela, consiguiendo en el proceso alborotarle el pelo mas de lo que ya lo tenia.

Sus manos ascendieron por todo su torso hasta alcanzad su cuello, donde comenzo a acariciar su nuca con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba los indomables pero suaves mechones azabaches de su cabellerra.

Las manos de el bajaron por la espalda de ella hasta descansae en su cintura, para después aventurarse por dentro de la blusa, a la vez que ella rompia el beso por falta de aire y la boca de el volvia a torturar el cuello de su bella damisela, de brillante pelo castaño, que caia con graciosos rizos sobre su espalda.

Las manos de el llegaron al sujetador y se lo desabrocharon con la maestria digna de un rompecorazones, bajaron y fueron levantando poco a poco la blusa de ella para quitarsela, quedando los tirantes del sujetador bailando debido a que estaban desabrochados.

Cuando la blusa se perdio en algun lugar de la habitación ella se separo de el un solo paso y se quito ella misma el sujetador, logrando que el contuviera el aliento ante esos dos frutos que se erguian ante el con naturaleza y gracia…

Sus manos se dirigieron cual iman hacia ellos, acunandolos en la fria palma de su mano, consiguiendo asi que en la piel de ella se notara el escalofrio.

Ella cerro los ojos notando como esas sensaciones se grababan a fuego lento en su piel, quedando para siempre en su memoria; se acercaron y se abrazaron, soltando un jadeo al notar el roce suave de sus pieles.

Sus bocas se volvieron a unir con ansias renovadas mientras las manos de cada unos se dirigian a los pantalones del otro para poder observar mas piel donde poder rozar, tocar y besar.

Los pantalones se perdieron juntos en algun rincón de la habitación, mientras ellos dos se dirigian a la cama que estaba situada en medio de la habitación.

Antes de caer en la cama las ultimas prendas fueron quitadas para yacer cerca de los pies de la cama.

En la cama, se unieron como si fuera la ultima vez, apasionadamente, lenta y suavemente, consiguiendo retardar la llegada a la cúspide del placer, para después descansar juntos mientras la luna les espiaba a traves de la ventana.

**FIN

* * *

**

Bueno e aki lo que Artemis a querido dar, si sale mal a parte de echarle las culpas a Artemis (Artemis: © exenselas al profe de Filosofia e Historia, que fue en su clase donde los ize, mientras ablaba d la Crisis en el Antiguo Regimen en España o bien mientras ablaba de Sto. Tomas de Aquino ® Bueno, criticas, felicitaciones (cosa k dudo) howlers, lechuzas… etc… etc… dejenlas en un review ;). Besos. Jire.


	2. Humedad

Holaaaaaa!!!! Bien aqui traigo la 2º historia de mi repertorio, os debo recordar que esta historia es independiente de la anterior y que por tanto, la unica cosa en comun es la pareja, Harry/Hermione.

Buenos les dejo para que la disfruten .

* * *

**Humedad**

La lluvia caia sobre la hierba, logrando que por la calle corriera una leve corriente de aire vagamente fresca, que conseguia disminuir la temperatura de esa calurosa tarde de verano; un joven de indomable cabellera, paseaba en un parque bajo la lluvia.

La lluvia le mojaba pero poco le importaba, su mente estaba muy lejos de la sensación humeda que se percibe cuando andas bajo la lluvia; su mente andaba con una bella muchacha de alborotado cabello castaño y preciosos ojos ambar.

Ella, se habia introducido en su corazon con el paso de los años, consiguiendo que al final terminara ligeramente obsesionado con ella.

La queria.

La adoraba.

Y lo mas importante. La amaba.

Se conocian desde hace mas o menos 10 años. Estuvieron 7 maravillosos años en el mismo colegio, después cada uno estudio una carrera distinta, y, aunque mantenian el ocntacto gracias al correo y al telefono, no se veian todos los dias.

El no sabia si era correspondido, jamas le abia dicho nada por lo que no sabia absolutamente nada. Queria decirselo, ese sentimiento le abrasaba poco a poco, y le consumia el alma. Pero… ¿Y si no era correspondido? ¿y si su amistad se perdiera para siempre?...

No sabia que ocurriria con el si ella le abandonara, sin ella, sin ella no era nadie… Ella era una parte de su alma y su corazon importante, si ella se iba, la mitad de su corazon y su alma se irian con ella, para protegerla, para ser sus guardaespaldas durante toda la vida, aun incluso en el mas alla.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba? Todo el mundo lo sabia ¿Es que acaso no era tan notable? Era imposible! Su mirada nunca abandonaba sus rasgos… Sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios… Oh, sus benditos labios! Lo que daria por un solo beso de ellos, hasta la vida, hasta su alma! Solo un beso, un maldito beso, que cual droga, le volveria adicto a ellos, consiguiendo asi que suplicara por un solo beso mas, volviendose loco en el proceso…

Siguió caminando durante mucho tiempo hasta que noto que dejaba de llover; su mirada se levanto y dirigio la mirada a su alrededor. Segui lloviendo.

… ¿Acaso se habia vuelto loco ya? ¿Acaso estaba tan obsesionado con ella que veia alucinaciones?

Miro hacia arriba y se encontro con un paraguas tapandole… Giro rapidamente y la vio. Con su hermosa sonrisa brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos ambares brillando vivaces y su precioso pelo castaño, alborotado como siempre.

Después de la impresión de verla, una sonrisa se impuso en su rostro y la abrazo con tal ímpetu que el paraguas termino en el suelo. La levanto en el aire y empezo a dar vueltas con ella en brazos. Después de unos minutos la bajo, aunque quedaron ligeramente abrazados.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mojandote?-

-Eso deberia preguntarte a ti… ¿Qué tu no estabas en Londres?-

-Me esperaba otro recibimiento… He venido desde Londres por que no me iba a perder el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo-

Su cumpleaños… Eso era! Se agacho a coger el paraguas y le ofrecio su brazo, del cual ella se prendio en un instante. Empezaron a caminar, ya sin mojarse, hasta que ella se paro y le encaro.

El se extraño y la miro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-¿Aquí? ¿Bajo la lluvia?-

-Ajá. Cierra los ojos-

El obedecio y espero en silencio. Después de unos minutos iba a abrir la boca cuando sintio unos brazos prenderse de su cuello y unos labios rozar los suyos.

No hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que era ella. Su olor a lavandas la delataba.

Al instante solto el paraguas y la acerco rapidamente hacia su cuerpo.

La lluvia los mojaba a ambos, a diferencia de que ahora, sus corazones conseguian que olvidaran esa sensación, por otra muy diferente.

Una sensación calida en el pecho, llamada Amor.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews (criticas, felicitaciones y otras cosas) aka abajo . 

Besos. Jire. 


	3. Sueños

Holaaa! Bien aqui traigo un nuevo capi , espero y les guste!

* * *

SUEÑOS

Sus dedos trazaban suavemente las curvas del cuerpo desnudo tendido ante él. Ella, antes apenas tapada con la sabana, dormida bocabajo en la cama, respirando tranquilamente, y disfrutando del placentero sueño que su mente le brindaba.

La amaba, como la amaba, mas que a su propia vida.

Sus manos acariciaron con suavidad la espalda, trazando una linea recta desde el cuello hasta donde terminaba la propia espalda.

Ella se movio ligeramente intentando encontrar la postura adecuada para seguir con su agradable sueño. Las manos de él dejaron su espalda y apartaron la mata de cabello castaño rizado, dejando via libre hacia su cuello.

Su boca descendio sobre la oreja depositando un suave beso, para después dejar un susurro surcar el aire que llego a su oido.

-Te quiero…-

Ella sonrio entre sueños y contesto en un leve susurro, apenas perceptible.

-Yo tambien te quiero…-

Una sonrisa se adueño del rostro de él, y su corazon empezo a danzar de alegria con tan solo esas palabras. La miro. Cuan delicados eran sus rasgos! Tan hermosos, suaves, preciosos…

Era y es la mujer mas hermosa que habia conocido… Daba gracias a dios porque le hubiera llegado la carta del colegio, y porque el entrañable guardabosques le hubiera salvado de sus tios y su primo.

Oh, cuan afortunado era! Tenia todo lo que queria: trabajo, familia (esos entrañables pelirrojos) y sobre todo tenia una cosa que el se consideraba feliz de poseer; el amor.

La miro y su boca volvio a descender deseosa de poder saborear el dulce y adictivo sabor de su piel. Sus labios fueron raudos hacia el lobulo de la oreja mordiendolo exquisita y suavemente, haciendo de ello una tortura para la bella durmiente que descansaba a su lado.

Las facciones suaves de ella se contorsionaban intentando aguantar en vano un gemido ronco, que mas parecia un leve gruñido.

Los labios abandonaron la oreja para empezar a bajar su camino hacia el cuello dejando un sendero de marcas rojas debido a sus dientes que mordian levemente, como si fueran leves pellizcos, que enviaban descargas electricas a lo largo de toda la medula espinal y ocasionando que ella por fin, despertara.

Se desperezo poco a poco mientras sentia los besos y las mordidas en el cuello, cerro los ojos de nuevo disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrian su sistema nervioso, volteo la cara y se topo con los labios de él, que los beso con fervor y pasion, pero suavemente.

Cuando el oxigeno reclamaba su atención, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, verde contra marron, esmeralda contra ámbar, 2 titanes chocaban entre si para después fundirse en las profundidades del otro.

Ella se incorporo, y timida por su desnudez, le arrebato las sabanas a él, ocasionando una carcajada que resono en la habitación.

Ella se hizo la ofendida y se levanto de la cama con la sabana enrollada alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo, se dirigia hacia el baño.

-A donde vas-

-A darme un baño-

Ella le dio la espalda y se dirigio hacia el baño. Él, con una sonrisilla maliciosa se levanto rapido y la cogio por la cintura apegandola fuertemente a su cuerpo

-Pensabas dartele sin mi- Susurro en su oido.

La dio la vuelta y sus labios se unieron ansiosos.

La sabana cayo inmediatamente al suelo.

FIN

* * *

Bien, dejen sus comentarios abajito, en un review . Besos. Jire. 


	4. Atardecer

Holaaa!

Bien, aqui les traigo la historia del fin de semana pasado . Espero la disfruten .

ATARDECER

Se encontraba sentado en la playa, mirando el atardecer. Los tonos rojizos se confundian con el azul del mar, aunque siendo el agua tan pura y cristalina, se reflejaba todo aquello cuanto se asomara a sus preciosas y tranquilas aguas.

Su mente no se encontraba con él, sino que estaba en Irlanda, donde una muchacha de castaño cabello alborotado se habia ido hace una semana por motivos de trabajo.

No sabia porque rayos la habian enviado a ella junto con su mejor amigo, rayos, era él siempre el que iba con ella! Aunque claro, teniendo como sustituto del jefe a esa serpiente rastrera era normal que hiciera esas cosas.

Ella llegaba hoy, pero su vuelo no llegaba hasta las diez de la noche… Estupendo, pasaria su 5º Aniversario solo! Habia pasado todo el dia en la playa, solo, con la casual compañía de su mascota y del gato de su novia. No se quejaba, pero le gustaria tener una compañía mejor.

Delante de él se materializo una flecha amarilla acompañada de pequeñas bombillas rojas en sus bordes, sacandole de golpe de sus pensamientos. A continuación, unas letras acompañaron a la flecha:

"Sigue esta direccion"

Volteo la cabeza curioso, pero no vio a nadie. Bueno, si alguien queria jugarél, iba a jugar.

Se levanto y siguió la direccion, dejando huellas en la virgen arena de la playa.

A unos 20 metros de esa flecha, aparecio un pequeño cartel que decia:

"No te veo muy convencido de querer jugar… Dime ¿Quieres Jugar?"

Vale. Le estaban tomando el pelo ¿Qué acaso tenia cara de tonto¿Llevaba un cartel con la palabra "tonto" escrita y no se habia enterado? Miro a su alrededor, pero no vio absolutamente nada.

-Si, quiero jugar…- dijo- Pero te vas a enterar después- Añadio en un susurrro.

Las letras se borraron y aparecieron otras:

"Bien, si quieres jugar, jugaremos"

El cartel desaparecio y se aparecio otra flecha, la cual siguió sin hablar ni preguntarse nada.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el amino le dirigia a su casa. Fueron apareciendo diferentes flechas para señalarle el camino. Cuando se iba acercando pudo ver un pasillo de velas flotantes que se apostaban a cada lado de su casa fomrando un camino que le llevaba hacia el interior de la casa.

En el pasillo de la entrada de su casa, habia rosas flotantes de diferentes colores que le indicaban el camino al comedor. Las fue cogiendo todas logrando formar al final un precioso ramo de 12 rosas.

La puertas del comedor estaban cerradas, pero a traves de las vidrieras, podia observar mas velas flotantes alrededor de algo redondo, que suponia era la mesa que tenia en el centro del comedor.

Su mano se dirigio al pomo de la puerta, pero al tocarle se queño, quito la mano rapidamente a al vez que aparecian unas letras delante de él:

"Todavía no… Las puertas se abriran solas"

Se empezo a reir solo porque le parecia que se estaban burlando de él como querian. Después de 5 minutos las puertas se abrieron y pudo observar su comedor totalmente redecorado.

Las velas flotaban alrededor de la mesa y habia una manta de petalos de rosa blancos y rojos regados por todo el suelo.

Entonces la vió, estaba vestida con un precioso vestido rojo de tirantes, con un leve escote de pico y con unos dibujos a lo largo de todo el vestido.

El ramo de rosas quedo olvidado en el suelo, al igual que la cena que habia preparado ella.

El vestido tapo ligeramente un pequeño grupo de rosas blancas que yacian en el suelo.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado! dejen sus criticas y demas cosas en un review!

Besos. Jire.


	5. Mentira Version H

Holaaa!

Bien, aqui les dejo otra historia! Espero y la disfruten .

MENTIRA

El agua recorria su cuerpo. Se encontraba de pie en la ducha, con las manos apoyadas en la pared. El agua caliente cayendo sobre su cabeza para después bajar rapidamente al plato de la lucha, resbalando antes por su bien formado cuerpo.

Se encontraba pensando, cosa totalemente anormal en él. Primero actuaba y después pensaba en las consecuencias. Pero con ella no era asi. Con ella tenia que pensar cada cosa que decia o hacia, porque si no se delataria. Y preferia tener su amistad antes de decirselo y perderla.

Ella era la persona mas dulce que habia conocido nunca, comprensiva, sensible, amable… pero sobre todo era hermosa.

Una costumbre que ella hacia inconscientemente era morderse el labio inferior. Adoraba cuando hacia eso, las ganas de besarla aumentaban cada vez que veia hacerlo. Lo hacia en las situaciones mas imprevistas: cuando pensaba para resolver cualquier enigma, cuando tenia miedo, cuando estaba preocupada por alguien…

Ella era suya, al igual que él era de ella. Su corazon y alma eran completamente suyosél en cambio, todavía no la poseia, pero aun asi ella era suya.

La amaba, y por eso era suya.

No recordaba cuando se habia enamorado de ella, el sentimiento era tan grande y apasionado que desconocia la fecha de su origen, a su parecer el sentimiento estaba ahí desde siempre, su destino era amarla, adorarla, quererla…

Cerro el grifo del agua y salio de la ducha. Se puso una toalla en la cintura y se empezo a secar el pelo con otra toalla.

Un ruido sono en el comedor de su departamento. Paro de secarse el pelo y se paro a escuchar.

Otro ruido.

Abrio la puerta del baño y salio lentamente del baño, atento al minimo movimiento que se pudiera percibir en su departamento. Llego al comedor y se encontro algo que no se esperaba.

La mujer que amaba se encontraba sentada en el sofa, leyendo tranquilamente una revista.

¿Qué haces aquí-

-Vaya, has tardado en ducharte… ¿Qué hacias para tardar tanto eh-

-Estaba pensando… No me has respondido ¿Qué haces a las dos de la mañana en mi casa-

Ella se levanto y fue hacia el provocativamente.

-Solamente queria verte… Es que estoy… Falta de cariño…-

Ahí veniamos otra vez. Queria que fuera su juguete sexual. Se acabo.

-Mira no tengo ganas hoy… Asi que vete-

Ella no hizo caso y se acerco para besarle, pero él retirola cara en el ultimo momento. Ella se retiro y el la miro. Los ojos de ella se estaban empezando a poner vidriosos.

¿Ya no me quieres-

-Deja de decir… Te quiero, pero no quiero ser tu juguete sexual cada vez que no encuentras a alguien con quien acostarte…-

Su mano cruzo el aire tan rapido que ni él mismo pudo evitar esquivarla. Su cara se volteo al otro lado, con la mejilla ligeramente roja debido a la bofetada.

La volvio a mirar pero ella ya habia desaparecido.

Su alma y su corazon partieron con ella.

FIN

Bueno, hasta aqui llega, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus criticas etc etc en un review .

Besos. Jire.


	6. Mentira 2 Version H

Holaaa!

Bueno aqui dejo esta historia, bien no e respetado la regla del recopilatorio pero bueno, espero que os guste!

MENTIRA 2

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que la vio, cuando le dio la bofetada por decirla una verdad. Ni llamadas, ni cartas, ni nada…

Según su mejor amigo, tenia una aspecto horroroso: ojeras, cara pálida, "ligeramente escuálido"… En fin, como si fuera un cadáver viviente…

Su mejor amigo habia intentado hablar con ella, pero cuando ella oía su nombre, le ignoraba automáticamente.

El acudía a trabajar normalmente, pero según su jefe no rendía lo mismo. Vaya tontería, el trabajaba siempre igual. Puede ser que estuviera algo descentrado pero…

Rayos, a quien quería engañar, no dejaba de pensar en ella las 24 horas del dia, su obsesión rayaba el limite de la locura, de un momento al otro se iba a volver loco.

Pero su orgullo batallaba cruelmente con la locura, manteniendo una lucha feroz…

La habia dicho una verdad, no la habia mentido. Él era su juguete sexual, y cuando no encontraba una conquista con quien acostarse acudía a él. Y él a recibía con los brazos abiertos, porque la amaba. Haría lo que fuera por ella, pero esta vez se habia pasado. No consentiría ser el juguete sexual de nadie. Ni de ella, ni de nadie.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su apartamento, tumbado en la cama, no pensaba llamarla, si quería algo que viniera ella.

Un "plop" le anuncio que alguien se habia aparecido en el pasillo de su departamento, quien fuera si le buscaba a él, ya le encontraría. Oyó ruidos de abrir y cerrar puertas, hasta que se abrio la puerta de su dormitorio.

Era ella.

Los 2 se miraron y ella paso al dormitorio y cerro la puerta. Se acerco a la gran cama de matrimonio y se sentó en ella.

-Lo siento…-

-No crees que es un poquito tarde para pedir disculpas? Por que creo que después de tres meses…-

-Mira, me pase y lo reconozco, no debí haberte pegado… Pero es que me dolió tanto lo que me dijiste…-

-Solamente te dije la verdad! Vienes aquí cuando te da la gana, te acuestas conmigo y luego te vas antes de que despierte… Tu ves eso normal-

-Lo se vale! Pero es la única forma… Es la única forma de…-

-La única forma de que-

-La única forma de estar contigo…-

-Que? He… He escuchado bien-

-Si, has escuchado bien… Buscaba consuelo en otros hombres para ver si te podia olvidar…-

No se lo podia creer… Se pellizco el brazo para saber si era un sueño. Le dolió. Vale, no era un sueño.

-Pero… Porque no me lo dijiste-

-Como que porque? Esta claro… Porque no me correspondes-

-Me has preguntado-

Ella se volteo hacia él y le encontró con una sonrisa en su dulce cara. Se abalanzo sobre él, besándolo en el proceso.

Pero esta vez era un beso diferente.

Olvidados quedaron los 3 meses anteriores.

Olvidado quedo todo lo anterior.

Olvidado quedo todo.

FIN

Bien, se lo uqe vais a decir, que habia dicho que no iba a ver continuaciones, pero mis neuronas H/HR (gracias por la expresion Hika!) me lo prohibieron asi que hize esta cintinuacion . Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad vvuestros comentarios en un review!

Besos. Jire.


	7. Mentira Version Hr

Holaaa!

Bien, aqui les dejo esta historia! Espero y les guste!

* * *

MENTIRA (VERSION HR)

Las lagrimas se confundian con el agua; se encontraba sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo y la cabeza entre ellas. El agua caia sobre su cabeza, mojando y haciendo que sus cabellos rizados se pegaran en su cuerpo.

Él.

Él era la fuente de sus problemas, todo venia por su culpa.

Levanto la cabeza y la apoyo contra los azulejos marfiles de la pared.

¿Por qué rayos se tenia que haber fijado en él? Era tonta ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaria en un mujeriego? Claro que ella estaba enamorada de él desde los 15 años…

Ojala fuera como cuando lo conocio: timido, dulce, amable, atento…

Cuando por fin derroto a su enemigo, habia creado una fachada a su alrededor de su corazon, y no dejaba a nadie conocerle, ni siquiera a sus dos amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando la primera vez llego a su apartamento y la beso, penso que era porque la correspondia, pero no fue asi.

-Flashback-

Se encontraba sentada leyendo su libro favorito de Aritmancia, aquel que Harry le habia regalado por navidades en 5º año.

El timbre sono y aparto a Crookshanks de su regazo para levantarse a abrir. El gato bufo en respuesta y se hizo un ovillo de color canela en la otra punta del sofa.

Hermione abrio la puerta y se encontro con Harry.

¿Harry¿Ocurre algo-

Harry paso al apartamento y Hermione cerro la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y no fue consciente nada mas que de unas manos sobre sus mejillas y unos labios sobre los suyos.

Harry la estaba besando. Sus ojos ambares, que se habian abierto de la impresión, se empezaron a cerrar como si los labios de Harry se trataran de un sedante.

Las manos de ella e dirigieron al pecho de Harry, posandose sobre el. Su corazon latia desbocado.

Harry ladeo la cabeza y mordio el labio inferior de Hermione, ella gimio y él aprovecho para profundizar el beso. Su lengua provoco descaradamente a Hermione, logrando que ella comenzara a correspondar con la misma intensidad.

Pronto el oxigeno les hizo faltay se separaron. Hermione abrio los ojos y se encontro con las esmeraldas de Harry, mirandola con suplica.

Te necesito Mione…-

Nada mas escuchar eso, Hermione se dejo de llevar de nuevo. Esa fue la unica vez que estuvo con él.

Por la mañana su corazon se rompio en mil pedazos cuando no le vio a su lado. Cuando le vio en la oficina de Aurores supo que solo la habia utilizado, como si fuera un cleenex.

-End Flashback-

Se distancio de él a pesar de que eso le quebraba el alma por todos los lugares posibles. Cada vez que le veia con una mujer distinta, un dolor agudo, como si miles de agujas se clavaran lentamente, se apoderaba de su corazon.

Le dolia hacerlo, pues no queria ser utilizada por él y menos para luego irse y hacerse el desentendido a la mañana siguiente. Pediria un traslado y se iria lejos de ahí, no soportaba esto.

Aunque su alma se sacudiese al recordar las sensaciones de ese tacto que hacia que le hormiguease la piel.

FIN

* * *

Les ha gustado? Pues dejen sus comentarios aca abajo! 

Besos. Jire. 


	8. Mentira 2 Version Hr

Holaaa!

Bueno esta es la 2º parte de la versión de Hermione de la historia Mentira, no se que les habra parecido la continuación de la otra versión, pero espero que les guste .

* * *

MENTIRA 2 (VERSION HR)

Llevaba 2 meses en el departamento de aurores de Los Angeles. Se habia establecido hace poco y se llevaba genial con sus compañeros.

No la habia enviado ninguna carta y ella tampoco tenia intencion de hablar ocn él.

Le echaba de menos; echaba de menos su carácter, echaba de menos las horas extras de trabajo con él en la madrugada… Pero lo que mas echaba de menos era perderse en esos ojos verdes, mirarlos, contemplarlos…

Ron la intentaba sonsacar algo cada vez que podia, le decia cosas sobre Harry y le preguntaba directamente, pero ella siempre ignoraba esa parte de la carta.

Un dia su jefe la dijo que iba a venir un gran auror desde Londres, pero creia que si fuera Harry, su jefe no le iba a ocultar algo asi… Y menos Ron ¿No?

El chasco se lo llevo cuando llego el viernes a la oficina y se le encontro hablando con su jefe.

En cuanto le vio su corazon se congelo y se queo petrificada en la puerta, mientras miles de lagrimas caian por sus mejillas palidas. Salio corriendo al baño.

Lo que no esperaba era que Harry entrara apenas un minuto después de que ella se encerrase en uno de los cubiculos del fondo.

¿Hermione?-

Vete de aquí harry!-

Harry encontro el cubiculo de Hermione e intento abrirlo pero estaba cerrado con pestillo.

Hermione, abreme-

Vete…-

Hermione o me abres o echo la puerta abajo!-

Sabes de sobra que no pienso abrir…-

Muy bien, tu lo has querido…-

En vez de echar la puerta abajo, se aparecio dentro del cubiculo.

Sal de aquí ahora mismo!-

No me voy a ir de aquí… Tengo muchas cosas de que hablar contigo Hermione…-

Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!-

Te vas a quedar y me vas a escuchar a menos que quieres que te eche un petrificus…-

Hermione ante esas expectativas, se quedo sentada en el WC.

Bien… Se de sobra porque te fuiste de Londres… Y no me digas que fue porque necesitabas un cambio de aires Mione- Añadio al ver que Hermione abria la boca- La culpa fue mia, no te deberia haber utilizado de esa forma… Pero te necesitaba… Estabamos en una mision secreta para capturar a unos moritfagos muy peligrosos, y Ginny resulto herido, me asuste mucho y peor fue cuando Ron me echo la culpa a mi… Tenia razon, fue mi culpa, no deberia haber insistido tanto… Cuando Ginny salio de San Mungo, estaba devastado, habia discutido con Ron… Y entonces recorde la forma que tienes para clamarme, tu preocupación, tu amabilidad… Todo… Por eso acudi a ti… Y bueno lo demas ya lo sabes… Solo hay una cosa que no sabes… Te amo…-

Hermione subio su mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry inundados en lagrimas.

Se abalanzo sobre él y echandole los brazos al cuello, lo beso apasionadamente. La falta de oxigeno les hizo separarse.

Oh dios, te amo tanto Mione…-

Yo tambien te amo Harry…-

Sus labios se unieron una vez mas, deseando no separarse y el tiempo pasado quedo en el olvido.

FIN

* * *

Que, les ha gustado? Espero que si… Bien aquí llegan las lamas noticias

Debido a mi problema con el colegio, no se si me voy a poder conectar tan seguido, a parte, últimamente no me encuentro en mi mejor momento y tengo cada bajon, que cada ves es peor el ultimo que el anterior. Entonces pido que me disculpen si no obtienen noticias de mi durante laaargo tiempo, tanto en el foro en general como para la gente que sigue este recopilatorio o que esperan ansiosos (cosa que no es posible) que cuelgue algun Flick o alguna historia nueva. Lo siento, espero que me comprendan.

Les doy las gracias a ustedes por andar perdiendo su valioso tiempo en leerlo .

Besos. Jire.


	9. Eternidad

Holaaa!

Wiki wiki! Heme aquí de nuevo! La Jire contraataca! En fin, después de unas cuantas semanas de desaparición, me han salido 3 historias, la verdad os pido perdon porque no me han salido como me gustaria, pero la moral en este momento no la tengo muy alta que digamos . En fin espero que os guste!

* * *

ETERNIDAD

Sus labios perfilaban el viento buscando su alma gemela, desesperados por unirse a ellos y nunca separarse.

Al unirse se acoplaron el uno al otro como dos piezas del puzzle, como las dos partes de un corazón partido, como esas gotas que se funden para nunca más separarse…

El aire congelado en sus pulmones, el momento retenido en su memoria, el tiempo retenido en el universo…

Los labios se reconocieron mutuamente, recorriendo cada rincón del otro, amándose eternamente…

El tiempo se escapaba entre sus labios, quedando detenido al salir al exterior, logrando que ese momento fuera eterno. Una eternidad habían esperado para esto.

Un beso. Un solo beso.

Mezcla de temores, ansias, amor, cariño… Una mezcla mortal, inmortal; te da vida y te la arrebata en un solo segundo, te hace subir al cielo para bajar después al infierno, satisfecho, realizado, alegre…

Sus lenguas rápidas por no querer perder la ocasión, batallaban lenta pero apasionadamente, logrando levantar una lucha feroz, en la cual ambos caerían en una abismo sin fin, en el cual quieren estar uno junto al otro, amando para siempre.

Por fin sus pulmones se quejan por no tener oxigeno, por lo que los labios se separan, en esa separación los planetas dejan de girar para permanecer quietos, logrando que sus pies vuelvan a tocar el suelo.

Las mejillas sonrosadas, las respiraciones entrecortadas, los labios deseosos de tocarse otra vez, atraídos como un imán, como si de una droga se tratara…

Los ojos se abren, se observan, se miran, se leen como un libro abierto, intentando saber si las sensaciones que recorren al otro son las mismas que sacuden el alma a uno mismo…

Los labios se vuelven a unir ansiosos, las manos recorriendo parajes desconocidos y prohibidos, consiguiendo que ambos beban gemidos del otro y sintiendo en cada poro de su piel las sensaciones que con eso se producían mutuamente.

Dedos entrelazándose con las hebras azabaches y los rizos castaños, manos quitando ropa allá por donde pasaban…

Desnudez.

Piel contra piel.

Alma con alma.

Corazón con corazón, al compás, danzando juntos, disfrutando del amor que se profesan…

Plenitud al saber que amas y eres correspondido, saber que daría su vida por ti, como tu por ella, como tu por él…

Solo querer su felicidad, dar todo sin esperar recibir, amar sin condición, sin restricciones ni ambición. Pasar cada segundo, cada minuto a su lado, esperando que ese tiempo se detenga en el universo para que sea eterno.

La unión se consuma mientras la luna y las estrellas son testigos de la mutua entrega… Entrega de cariño, entrega de amor, entrega de corazón, entrega de alma…

Ambas almas danzan juntas como si de un barco se tratase, navegando sobre el mar, apenas tocando la superficie, acariciándola con delicadeza, produciendo ondas que viajan a lo largo de poca distancia para luego morir en la orilla del mar…

Poca distancia separa sus cuerpos ahora, que sudorosos crean un hipnótico vaivén que les lleva al 7º cielo… Mueren para renacer de sus cenizas, cual fénix que vuela libre por el cielo…

Las uñas clavadas en su espalda, creando señales que permanecerán en su piel durante un largo tiempo, mas no serán eternas, pues las caricias se han tatuado en sus almas a fuego lento, consiguiendo dejarlas al rojo vivo eternamente, para que perduren siempre en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Ambos llegan juntos al cielo y caen de nuevo juntos, para permanecer abrazados eternamente, mientras los brazos de Morfeo les atrapan suavemente.

FIN

* * *

Eyyy! Os a gustado? Espero que si, la verdad, me ha salido extra azucaroso, osea con demasiada miel, demasiado para lo que estoy acostumbrada .

Dejen sus comentarios!

Besos. Jire.

P.D.: Este historia al igual que la siguiente, va dedicada a mis lunaticas, pero sobre todo a Lena… Gracias Lena!


	10. Proteccion 1

Holaaa!

Os dejo con este fic

* * *

PROTECCION

Se encontraba tumbado en la hamaca de su jardín, viendo las estrellas y contemplando la luna llena. La belleza de las estrellas se asemejaba a la belleza de ella.

Era hermosa, preciosa, linda… Una verdadera diosa, un ángel bajado del cielo para torturarle, para hacerle sufrir a través del tiempo…

Eternamente la amara, aun si ha muerto, la seguirá amando desde el inframundo…

Su relación había sido buena, se conocían desde los 11 años, habían ido al mismo colegio y habían escogido la misma carrera… Todo se torció a partir de que ella consiguió pareja; por fin el famoso jugador de Quiddith había conseguido lo que quería: tener a Hermione solo para el, nada de "compartirla" con sus amigos.

Desde ahí nada de quedar los sábados para pasar el DIA entero juntos, como habi9an cogido la costumbre desde que terminaron de estudiar, nada de comidas de trabajo, nada de misiones juntos, eso era claro por Harry, ya que Ron había optado por una carrera de medimagia (cosa que extraño a todos).

Krum seguía teniendo celos de Harry y pensaba que se la quería quitar; en parte tenia razon, se la quería quitar, pero si Hermione era feliz con Krum, el la dejaría se feliz con el.

Miro su reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana y se tenía que levantar dentro de 5 horas.

Se levanto de la hamaca y le deseo a Hedwig las buenas noches.

Cuando iba subiendo por las escaleras el timbre sonó con insistencia. Bajo las pocas escaleras que había subido y fue a abrir la puerta.

La estampa que vio al abrir la puerta no se la esperaba para nada.

Una Hermione cabizbaja y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas estaba frente a el.

Hermione? Que… que te pasa?-

Yo… Harry… Víctor…-

Viktor? Que te ha hecho? Te ha hecho daño? Os habeis peleado?-

El me ha… me ha…- Hermione rompió a llorar.

Hermione, ven pasa, tranquilízate por favor…-

Harry cerro la puerta y dejo a Hermione en el sof�, mientras el iba ala cocina y hacia una tila para que se tranquilizase. Volvió a los pocos minutos.

Toma Hermione… A ver… Que ha pasado?-

Pues es que… hemos discutido y nos estábamos gritando y en una de esas… me ha levantado la mano y…-

Que? Ese bastardo te ha pegado? Se va a enterar…-

Harry se levanto derechito a la chimenea e iba a echar polvos flu cuando Hermione le agarro por la mano.

No Harry! Por favor… déjalo estar… solo quiero… olvidarlo…-

Pero es que…!-

Harry por favor…-

Esta bien…-

Hermione se abrazo al pecho de Harry y cerro los ojos, mientras sentía que Harry la abrazaba de vuelta y la besaba la cabeza.

Yo te voy a proteger Hermione… Siempre-

Y juntos durmieron, dejando en el olvido los malos momentos pasados.

FIN.

* * *

Eyyy! Os ha gustado? Tiene una 2º parte que colagre ahora mismo .

Besos. Jire.

P.D.: este fic va dedicado a Lena!


	11. Proteccion 2

Holaaa!

Aquí os dejo con la 2º parte!

* * *

PROTECCION II

En la casa de Harry se respiraba tranquilidad por todos lados: En el comedor las llamas del fuego crepitaban con calma, calentando todo el salón; en el jardín trasero Hedwig dormía en uno de los árboles con la cabeza metida dentro de un ala y Crookshanks observaba como los gnomos correteaban de aquí para allá y en la 2º planta de la casa…

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y DEVUELVEME MI ROPA!-

Hermione salio corriendo de la habitación de Harry riéndose a carcajadas, con la ropa levitando detrás de ella.

TENDRAS QUE PILLARME HARRY!-

A los pocos minutos Harry salio con una toalla atada a la cintura y todavía mojado. La persecución siguió hasta el salón, donde Harry la consiguió pillar, terminando los dos tirados en el suelo, Harry encima de ella, sujetándola las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, ambos jadeando por la "pequeña carrera" que se habían dado.

Y ahora que, eh?-

Hermione levanto la cabeza hasta que su nariz choco con la de Harry, automáticamente se borro la sonrisa de la cara de él. Que estaba haciendo Hermione?

Ahora es cuando te doy la vuelta y me coloco encima de ti…- Dijo suavemente

Qu… que?-

Hermione rodó sobre el y puso sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Harry. Harry todavía estaba pensando en lo que había hecho Hermione.

GANE!- Dijo Hermione a la vez que levantaba los brazos en pose triunfadora.

Eso hizo que Harry saliera de su "ensueño" y observara donde se encontraba.

Eso crees, eh?-

Hermione bajo los brazos y solamente vio la sonrisa de triunfo de Harry cuando empezó a sentir las cosquillas.

No Harry! Jajajaja… para…por… por favor!-

Harry empujo a Hermione y se coloco encima de ella, entre sus piernas.

Di que soy el mejor y mas guapo mago del mundo!-

Eres… jajaja… eres el mejor y mas guapo mago del mundo!-

Harry paro de hacerla cosquillas y se quedo observándola mientras paraba de reírse.

Era tan hermosa.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirando varios minutos. Harry subió sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, mientras sus labios se aproximaban a los labios de Hermione.

Hermione cerró los ojos antes de que los ojos de Harry le provocaran más sensaciones de las que ella creía jamás.

Los labios se encontraron y exploraron los parajes desconocidos, provocando un estremecimiento en cada uno de ellos.

El oxigeno les hizo falta y se separaron solo unos segundos en los que Hermione no salía de su asombro; tantas cosas podía provocar un simple beso?

Harry se volvió a acercar y ladeo la cabeza para besarla. Mordisqueo su labio inferior y su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de ella, mientras se apoyaba en sus manos e impulsaba su cuerpo hacia delante, provocando que un gemido saliera de la garganta de Hermione.

Automáticamente sus manos subieron a la espalda de Harry y cuando el volvió a impulsarse hacia delante, rompió el contacto de sus labios, jadeando, y le clavo las uñas en la espalda.

Harry aprovecho eso y sus labios se dirigieron a saborear, besar y morder la suave piel del cuello de Hermione.

Hermione flexiono las piernas y Harry se pudo acomodar mejor entre ellas.

En un gemido de Hermione salio una confesión que alimento la pasión de Harry.

Te quiero Harry…-

Harry subió poco a poco el recorrido de sus besos, pasando por el punto sensible en la oreja de Hermione, que gimió sin remedio.

Yo también te quiero Hermione…-

Y bajo la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo.

La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco del cuerpo de Hermione, hasta que se encontró desnuda ante Harry.

Eres tan hermosa…-

Las palabras se dejaron de escuchar a partir de ese momento y solo se oyó la música del amor: gemidos y jadeos que demostraban lo que ambos sentian el uno por el otro.

Y así, juntos, traspasaron los límites de la realidad, del placer, de la amistad… Del amor.

FIN.

* * *

Os ha gustado? En fin espero que si, mi moral últimamente no esta muy por los cielos, asi que sorry si no os gusta, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido

Dejen sus comentarios aca abajo!

Besos. Jire.

P.D.: Este fic se lo dedico a mis lunaticas, pero en especial va para Lena, que me esta ayudando mucho en estas vacaciones


End file.
